Sensô No San Gumi No Kyuuketsuki
by BakaNagito
Summary: Aujourd'hui, dans l'univers des vampires, il existe un Conseil composé de trois Clan, ceux des vampires les plus puissant : les Millefiore, les StrikerS et les Hagane. Le clan Hagane et le clan StrikerS cohabitent à Yomiyama et vivent tranquillement, jusqu'à que des meurtres et disparition inquiétante arrivent... (Le résumé nul, désolée. K risque d'horreur et tragédie.)
1. Chapter 1

_3 mars 5012 __(3000 ans après la fic)_

_« __**I**__l y a 3000 ans la deuxième guerre entre les 3 clans du Conseil à fini par éclater. Du sang a coulé, des corps recouvraient le champs de bataille, des morts ont étaient pleurés. La tristesse et l'illégalité ont couvert le monde. Durant ces années, les vampires ont fait de leurs pleins gré. Le monde a été plongé dans le chaos. La nourriture s'est faite de moins en moins présente. Les vampires assoiffés, ont commencé à s'entretuer. Il a fallu arrêter tout ça. Les survivants de cette deuxième guerre se sont alors réunis et ont crée un nouveau Conseil. Le monde plongé dans la terreur sortit de cette torpeur. Aujourd'hui le 2e Conseil maintient toujours l'ordre et le lois. »_

_**T**__akuma __**S**__trikerS & __**S**__oka __**S**__awa_


	2. Chapter 2

Oha ! Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci le chapitre 1.

Sur-ce bonne lecture !

Bienvenue à Yomiyama. Il y a très peu d'années les StrikerS, grand clan de vampire s'est installée ici. Elle a du régler le compte d'une famille illégale, qui n'obéissait pas au lois émis par le Conseil des vampires. Et après ça la famille de vampire, a vécu parmi les humains en bonne et du forme.  
Mais voilà qu'au village débarque une autre famille, des vampires eux aussi. Pour l'instant les StrikerS l'ignorent. Mais plus pour très longtemps. A l'arrière du groupe, deux filles, Alix et Tiffany chantonnaient.

Alix : Mort mort, faut bien y passer.

Tiffany : Mais vous en faites pas, finalement s'est ok !

Alix : On a bon prier, on a beau se cacher !

Tiffany : Quand l'heure a sonner, bonjour les macchabées !

La jeune femme de devant, qui paraissait être la chef malgrè son allure de gamine, leur jeta un regard amusé et chanta avec elle. La chef se nommait Jade.

Jade : Bon arrêtons de chanter ça, on va faire peur aux villageois.

Alix : Oh, quel dommage.

Tiffany : Pourquoi on leur ferait peur en chantant ?

Jade : Ce sont les paroles.

Alix : Maëlle ?

Maëlle : Oui ?

Alix : Ca te ferait peur ?

Maëlle : Demande à Marie ou Agathe.

Tiffany : Tatsumi, Natsuno ça vous fait peur ?

Natsuno : Pas le moins du monde.

Tatsumi : J'ai vu pire.

Agathe : Franchement arrêter de chanter tout court.

Marie : En gros on en a marre de vous entendre.

Laura : Je confirme.

Maëlle : Faites silence et savourez-le.

Alix : C'est nul.

Tiffany : Pff... Et toi Jade ?

Jade : J'aime beaucoup les paroles mais il fait nuit donc pas de bruit.

Alix : Ok.

Tiffany : On peut parler au moins ?

Jade : Oui.

Pendant ce temps chez les StrikerS. Mokka bras-droit du chef devait gérer Noda, le chef et Maka, sa meilleure amie, car tous deux étaient bourré et ils commençaient à se battre en se balançant des choses. Pace regaradait le spectacle en mangeant, Nova ne cessaient de soupirer, ce qui lui valait un regard noir de Mokka. Aria, Hime étaient dans la maison. Hinata et Mion se marraient devant ce spectacle.

Mokka : Au lieu de vous marer ou de regarder, venez m'aider !

Nova : Tu te débrouilles bien toute seule.

Hinata : T'es une grande fille Mokka.

Mion : Et puis t'as l'habitude avec ces deux-là.

Mokka [rouge de colère]: Vous allez voir tous si...

Un arbre passe devant ses yeux. Tout le monde la regarde et soudain on entendu plus rien. Tous veillent à se reculer loin de Mokka même les deux bourrés.

Mokka : VOUS ALLEZ M'ARRÊTER CES BÊTISES TOUT DE SUITE SINON JE VOUS TUE !

Nova : Tu nous tues les oreilles c'est sûr.

Mokka [sortant ces crocs et voix sadique]: Bande gamins, je perd mon temps avec vous tous.

L'autre famille de vampire, le clan Hagane, se fige en entendant ce cris. Soudain ils deviennent méfiants et vont voir d'où provient cette menace de mort.

Alix : Jade ce village devient flippant.

Tiffany : Tu disais que notre chanson allait faire peur mais eu c'est des menaces de mort.

Laura : Jade on devrait peut être partir.

Jade : Je commence à fatiguer et puis cette voix me semble familière. T

atsumi : Tu as beaucoup d'amis qui se tuent entre eux ?

Jade : On aurait peur Tatsumi ?

Natsuno : Il est pas le seul. Ca ne présage rien de bon.

Maëlle : Il me semble avoir vu un arbre voler.

Marie : Flippant !

Agathe : Jade ! Retournons en ville.

Jade : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là et personne ne vous fera rien tant que je serai pas au tapis.

Tiffany : C'est censé nous rassurer ça ?

Jade : Non.

Le clan Hagane continua sa route, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un manoir dont les grilles étaient ouverte. On pouvait sentir de la nourriture et l'odeur de l'alcool. Ils entendirent du bruit et la curiosité les amena à entrer. Dans le jardin ils découvrirent une petite famille de 9 personnes. Dont 2 se bagarraient et une troisième essayaient de les arrêter.

Mokka : Noda, Maka, je vais vous faire la peau si vous détruisez le manoir !

Nova : Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Mokka : Nova ferme-là, tu m'énerves alors au lieu de regarder aides-moi.

Pace : Tu devrais te détendre Mokka.

Hinata : T'aurais du manger et te taire.

Mokka : ME DETENDRE ?!

Pace : J'ai rien dit.

Mion : Il voulait juste que t'arrête de crier.

Mokka : CA TE GÊNE PEUT-ÊTRE ? Tu n'as qu'à gérer à ma place pour voir.

Aria : Mokka s'il te plaît calme-toi.

Hime : Tu vas ramené tout le village.

Jade [blasé]: Excusez moi vous avez fini votre spectacle ?

Mokka se retourna et vit toute la petite famille en face d'elle. Les deux plus jeunes au fond riaient comme des baleine. Les trois filles côte à côté écarquillaient les yeux. Les deux garçons et la jeune fille baissaient la tête et celle qui avait parlé les regardaient avec mépris.

Jade : Bon c'est terminé. On vous entend jusqu'au bout du village.

Hinata : Ça c'est Mokka.

Mokka : Qui êtes-vous ?

Jade : Je vous retourne la question.

Mokka : Vous d'abord.

Jade : Non. Nous allions partir, on passait juste pour voir d'où venait ce raffut. Au revoir.

Mion : Attendez on s'excuse de l'attitude de Mokka.

Nova : Elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Pace : Et elle refuse qu'on l'aide.

Mokka : Traîtres...

Jade : Mokka ? Je comprend mieux.

Hime : Pourquoi ?

Jade : Ca faisait longtemps Mokka. Tu n'as pas changé dis donc.

Laura : Tu la connais ?

Mokka : J... Jade ?

Jade : Oui c'est moi.

Mokka [lui saute dans les bras]: Jade !

Jade : C fais longtemps.

Alix : Jade éclaire nous.

Tiffany : Parce qu'on a sauté un épisode je pense.

Natsuno : J'avoue être perdu.

Tatsumi : Sunako ne m'avait rien dit sur tes amis.

Jade : J'explique donc mais avant je m'occupe de Maka et Noda. [fait craquer ces doigts]

Maka : Même après tant d'année T.T

Noda : Elle se souvient de la sentence

Jade se dirigea vers eux et les attache avec une corde, sortit de nulle part. Elle les mit entre Pace et Hinata. Nova restait sur ses gardes et se reculait quand elle passait. Pace continuait de manger sans la lâcher du regard. Mion et Hinata s'étaient rapproché, Jade dégageait une aura glaciale.

Jade : Bon maintenant que tout est parfait je vais pouvoir commencer.

Marie [se laisse tomber]: J'avais mal aux jambes.

Agathe : Je te rejoins.

Maëlle : Ça fait du bien de s'asseoir.

Alix [saute sur Tiffany]: Tu fais un bon coussin.

Tiffany : Alix lève toi de moi, tu es trop lourde.

Tatsumi : Tu t'assois pas Laura ?

Laura : Si. Natsuno : Vais pourvoir dormir, enfin.

Jade : Donc vous me laissez debout.

Clan Hagane : Oui!

Jade : Tant pis. Déjà la présentation. Je suis Jade. Voici Natsuno, Tatsumi, Laura, Marie, Agathe, Maëlle, Alix et Tiffany. Nous sommes le clan Hagane.

Mokka : Je suis Mokka. Voici Maka et Noda. Hinata et Mion. Aria et Hime et les deux derniers Nova et Pace. Nous sommes le clan StrikerS.

Jade : La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu il n'y avait que Mokka, Noda et Maka.

Mokka : Et chez toi il n'y avait que toi et Laura, peut être Agathe aussi je ne sais plus.

Jade : Nous nous sommes vu il y a 800 ans quand nous avons condamné les Kotobe et les Kirishiki. On ne s'est plus jamais revu après.

Maka : Le passé nous lie et on s'est perdu de vue.

Noda : Et maintenant on se retrouve.

Jade : Oui quelle coïncidence

Noda : Mais que faites-vous ici clan Hagane ?

Bon, voilà le chapitre 1, c'est cours je sais.

Petite info' la fic on est 2 dessus, pour plus d'info' aller lire mon profile.

Ja ne !


End file.
